Abigail et la Fin des Ténèbres
by Nourliana
Summary: Abigail O'Really, jeune Serdaigle, est forcée de quitter le monde magique en guerre et ne s'intègre pas chez les moldus. Lorsque l'occasion se présente, elle choisit de se battre pour la dernière bataille et son avenir avec Trio d'Or et Drago Malfoy. Son but : changer le monde des sorciers mais sa Magie et son passé lui réservent des surprises REECRITURE
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici une autre histoire. Cette fois non plus, je n'ai pas de bêta alors n'hésitez pas à dire si vous voyez des erreurs d'orthographe ou de grammaire.

**REPUBLICATION : Cette histoire est retravaillée et devrait être approfondie par rapport à la première version.  
****Le chapitre 1 (par exemple) double en longueur et me permet de creuser un peu plus le caractère de mon personnage.**

Résumé : Abigail O'Really, descendante de la famille Nott par ses grands-parents cracmols, est forcée de quitter le monde magique en guerre et ne s'intègre pas dans le monde moldu. Elle choisit de retourner à Poudlard se battre pour la dernière bataille et son avenir aux côtés du Trio d'Or et de Drago Malfoy. Son but : changer le monde des sorciers.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

Pour le rythme de publication : **1 chapitre tout les 15 jours.** Au niveau réécriture, je viens de commencer à reprendre le deuxième chapitre. Pour la suite, c'est selon vos reviews. Hésitez pas à en mettre, surtout que je ne suis pas du tout familière de ce site, alors le format peut ne pas vous plaire.

! L'histoire commence réellement au second chapitre. Le premier sert plutôt à mettre en place mon personnage principal et à poser le contexte. J'espère que cela va quand même vous plaire même s'il ne se passe pas dans le monde magique.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Entre deux mondes**

Après cette deuxième année passée dans le monde moldu, les regrets d'avoir écouté mes parents et d'avoir quitté le monde magique britannique, en guerre pour intégrer un lycée moldu londonien, me pesaient de plus en plus. J'étais partie alors que je terminais ma sixième année à Poudlard, un collège situé en Écosse pour des enfants particuliers : des enfants sorciers.

Harry Potter, dit Celui-qui-a-Survécu, Héros du monde magique, et le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, criaient le retour de Lord Voldemort depuis presque un an. Contrairement au Ministère, je les croyais. Même si je ne connaissais Harry que de loin, l'ayant côtoyée pendant les séances de l'Armée de Dumbledore alors que lui-même était en cinquième année, mais je savais que ce n'était absolument pas son genre de mentir. J'avais eu plusieurs années pour observer son comportement, après tout, il était l'attraction principale de l'école.

Dès l'annonce du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui par le Ministère et le remplacement de Cornélius Fudge par Rufus Scrimgeour en tant que Ministre de la Magie britannique, mes parents m'avaient retirés de Poudlard. J'avais tout juste eu le temps de passer mes examens. Ils n'avaient même pas attendu la publication des résultats pour me faire rentrer. J'avais passé l'été dans une angoisse profonde, ne cessant de penser à mes amis qui étaient toujours dans le monde magique. Pour autant, mes parents avaient fait en sorte qu'aucune information ne filtre. Comme s'il était possible de recommencer une vie d d'un coup en cessant de penser du jour au lendemain à un passé littéralement aussi magique.

La lettre de Poudlard pour ma septième année avait été renvoyée avec une fin de non-recevoir au château magique, je n'avais plus eu de nouvelle depuis, hormis de temps en temps par mes grands-parents maternels, qui gardaient quelques liens avec leur monde d'origine. Pour autant, cette séparation était un crève coeur. Je me sentais parfois prise dans un épais brouillard, avec le sentiment tenace qu'avec mes parents je n'étais pas à ma place. Il me manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus...

Fiers de mes très bonnes notes à Poudlard - j'étais première de ma promo - et en espérant la même réussite du côté moldu, mes parents m'avaient inscrite dans le lycée le plus coté du pays, en plein coeur de Londres. Il me fallait faire deux heures trajets par jour m'y rendre. L'intégration avait été très difficile : je n'avais pas suivi le cursus moldu depuis la fin de mes années de primaire. Les deux premiers mois avaient été terribles : j'avais dû très rapidement rattrapé toutes les bases. Les divers cahiers de vacances que j'avais faite au mois d'août ne suffisaient pas.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus dur. En effet, j'avais du renoncer à toute magie. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de la pratiquer mais de tout ce qui y touchait de près ou de loin. Mon père m'avait d'ailleurs confisqué ma baguette et avait enfermé toutes mes affaires au grenier, par mesure de précaution disait-il. Je n'y croyais guère mais je faisais avec. Pour ma chère chouette, j'avais dû la confier à une de mes amies de Poudlard, Olga Habbot, avec qui depuis je n'avais plus eu de contact. L'animal s'était envolé de chez mes parents dans la direction que je lui avais indiqué et n'était jamais revenu. Cela alimentait mes angoisses.

Au départ, pendant les premiers mois, malgré un certain vague à l'âme et des angoisses que j'essayais de faire taire, j'avais plutôt été heureuse. Après tant d'années avec si peu de temps avec ma famille, j'étais heureuse de la retrouver. Dans le même temps, j'espérais que mon éloignement du monde magique ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Au bout de quelques semaines, je sentis le manque de magie se faire plus pesant. Pourtant, mes parents tenaient à ce que je continue ma scolarité dans le monde moldu.

Après trois mois à tenter de rattraper mon retard sur le système scolaire moldu, je n'étais pas encore à niveau. Heureusement mon père avait réussi à convaincre le directeur de m'accepter, mais non pas en terminale comme mon âge le prédestinait, puis en première comme mes parents l'avaient négocié pour cause d'une longue maladie imaginaire, pour pouvoir expliquer ma longue absence du système scolaire moldu, mais en seconde. Je n'avais pas senti que c'était la première grande déception de mon père, mais avec du recul, c'est devenu clair comme de l'eau de roche. Comment ne pas mal prendre que sa file aînée, si douée à Poudlard, se révèle du niveau d'une élève moldue de quinze ans, alors qu'elle allait en avoir dix-sept.

Pourtant, je ne vis rien, trop prise par tout ce que je devais apprendre. A ce moment-là, tout allait encore bien. Maman était si heureuse que je sois de retour, mon père l'était aussi même s'il le montrait moins. Ma petite soeur, Mélina, avait eu du mal à s'adapter les premières semaines, elle n'était plus habituée à me voir autant, et le passage par l'âge bête ne facilitait pas les choses. Au bout de quelques mois, elle s'était assagie et une certaine harmonie régnait dans la maison, malgré le temps que je passais sur mes cours et devant mon ordinateur pour continuer mon apprentissage de la vie et des expressions moldues.

Il n'empêchait que je m'inquiétais pour ce qu'il se passait dans le monde magique, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de guetter à la télévision, le passage des informations et d'y rechercher tout les évènements un tant soit peu étrange qui pouvaient venir de l'autre monde. Le fait qui me perturba le plus fut l'apparition du portrait-robot de Bellatrix Lestrange à la télévision. En voyant sa tête je devins blême. Maman me demanda ce qu'il se passait, si je connaissais cette femme. Intérieurement j'étais terrorisée : j'avais lu suffisamment de choses à son propos dans les ouvrages d'histoire magique, une de mes matières préférées, pour souhaiter ne jamais la rencontrer. Lorsque je lui expliquais de quoi il en retournait, mes parents furent définitivement convaincus qu'il ne fallait pas que je remette les pieds dans le monde magique :

\- Il te faut oublier le monde magique, assena mon père en donnant le point final à la discussion. Tu vas te construire une nouvelle vie ici. Tu vas faire comme ta mère et moi.

J'avais baissé la tête, les poings serrés. Un mélange de colère et de tristesse me tordait les entrailles. La magie me manquait tant. J'étais une sorcière, pas une moldue. J'avais de la magie qui courrait dans mon corps, je ne pouvais pas y renoncer comme ça. Je sentais sa chaleur douce dans mes veines à chaque seconde. Je ne voulais pas renoncer, ni oublier. Après tout, les gens ne renonçaient pas de vivre, même s'ils leur arrivaient des choses horribles. Or, renoncer à ma magie, c'était renoncé à une part de moi-même, à une part de mon identité. Tout mon être se révoltait à cette simple pensée.

Pourtant, il était vrai que mes parents l'avaient fait. Mon père était le fils cracmols d'une sorcière américaine morte pendant la première guerre contre le Lord et mes grands-parents maternels étaient aussi des Cracmols, qui avaient, de ce que j'avais compris, choisi de s'installer dans le monde moldu.

* * *

A la fin de cette première année scolaire dans le monde moldu depuis la fin de ma primaire, je pensais plutôt m'être bien intégrée vu d'où je venais, mais la magie me manquait. Je me sentais comme en sommeil, comme si une partie de moi était anesthésiée. Dans les jours les plus sombres, j'avais l'impression d'être un fantôme à qui il manquait une partie de l'âme. Certains jours, pendant, lorsque j'étais en colère, je la sentais qui s'agitait. À plusieurs, je failli faire de la magie accidentelle. Heureusement, l'excuse de ma (fausse) longue maladie me permettait de pouvoir aller aux toilettes quand je le voulais et d'extérioriser quelque peu la pression. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un découvre ma particularité. Après ces épisodes, je retombais dans une sorte de brouillard apathique. Je me pensais heureuse et bien dans ma peau. Ce n'était pas le cas et je ne le voyais pas.

De plus, il était vrai que même si j'étais contente de pouvoir être avec ma famille, le monde moldu n'était pas très attrayant à mes yeux. Il n'y avait pas tout ce merveilleux dû à la magie, ni cet enthousiasme sans cesse renouvelé pour de nouvelles connaissances pratiques. En comparaison, ce monde m'apparaissait si froid, gouverné par cette logigue de la raison. Et surtout Poudlard me manquait, ma seconde maison me manquait, ses longs couloirs froids en hiver, la neige partout dans le parc, l'adrénaline lié aux matches de Quiddicht qui faisaient vibrer toute l'école, même la compétition entre les quatre maisons, bien que le principe me rebutait, me manquait. L'éclat du plafond magique de la Grande Salle si inimitable que j'essayais pourtant de reproduire en cachette quand j'avais assez de temps pour dessiner.

Mes parents ne comprenaient pas cette sensation (non, cette certitude ancrée jusque dans mes os) que j'avais de ne pas être au bon endroit pour vivre. Le bonheur des premiers mois s'était vite estompé face au manque de mon monde et de la magie. Le manque se mit bientôt à prendre toute la place. J'étais devenue comme une droguée en manque de magie, j'avais l'impression que si je m'en éloignais plus, je la perdrais pour toujours. Pour oublier, je faisais comme toute bonne Serdaigle, je me noyais de travaux scolaires pour tenter d'oublier ce manque dévorant. Je savais que Maman avait deviné que je n'allais pas bien : elle me jetait parfois de longs regards perplexes.

J'avais essayé d'en parler à mon père pour que je puisse au moins revoir mes chers livres de magie, il n'avait rien voulu savoir. Il fallait pour ma sécurité que je passe pour une moldue à part entière disait-il, mais si je voulais je pouvais aller voir les parents de Maman pour discuter du monde magique. En effet ces derniers étaient des Cracmols descendants d'une famille de Sang-Purs, qui avaient été banni du monde magique par leur propre famille à cause de leur absence de magie. Bien que je savais que leur condition de cracmols leur avait causé beaucoup de chagrin, ils acceptèrent de me raconter tout ce qu'ils savaient, sauf de me parler de leurs origines familiales. Je soupçonnais un secret énorme mais je respectais leur silence.

* * *

C'est ainsi que je me suis mise à aller très régulièrement visiter mes grands-parents, presque tout les trois jours pendant les mois d'été. Pour autant, quand mon père m'interrogeait, je ne rapportais que des banalités comme des recettes de cuisine ou des parties de jeux magiques. Mes grand-parents m'avouèrent que le monde magique leur manquait aussi beaucoup, même s'ils faisaient en sorte d'aller régulièrement sur le Chemin de Traverse pour se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles et garder contact avec la magie et certains de leurs anciens amis. Ils n'avaient pas pu y renoncer complètement et gardaient précieusement des ouvrages magiques.

Ces derniers temps, toutefois, cela devenait très compliqué de s'y rendre. Début aout, ils m'apprirent que le Ministère venait de tomber et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se rendre dans le monde magique. Cela devenait beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux. Avec les nouvelles lois, ils pouvaient se faire tuer ou être réduit en esclavage selon le bon vouloir des nouveaux dirigeants. Je fus sous le choc. La situation s'était donc tant dégradée ? Qu'avait donc fait Scrimgeour ? Mes amis étaient-ils toujours en vie ? Et Harry Potter ? Mes angoisses redoublèrent et cette fois, je ne pus les faire taire complètement.

En parallèle, j'ai pu apprendre nombre de choses en leur compagnie, notamment sur l'histoire de la magie, bien plus d'ailleurs que dans le cours de Binns en l'espace de six ans. Je pus lire des livres de sortilèges et en apprendre de nouveau de façon théorique. Cela me tirait régulièrement un sourire, me rappelant de façon prégnante les cours de Dolorès Ombrage, ma dernière professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Certains étaient du niveau ASPICS, mais de par mon statut de Serdaigle et d'ancienne membre de l'Armée de Dumbledore, j'en connaissais déjà certains, dont le Patronus, et je savais, sans me vanter, ne pas avoir besoin de beaucoup de pratique pour pouvoir les maitriser. Dès que j'avais fini un ouvrage, j'en faisais part à ma grand-mère qui se débrouillait pour en avoir d'autres, sûrement de par ses contacts. Je pus ainsi reprendre l'étude des Runes. Je dévorais tout ce que je trouvais, parfois je délaissais même mes cours pour lire. Cependant, ils ne se contentèrent pas seulement de m'apprendre ce que Poudlard enseignait, mais ils faisaient aussi en sorte que tombent mes préjugés sur la Lumière et l'Ombre, en me montrant quelle était la vraie nature de la magie.

Toutes ses connaissances me faisaient un bien fou ! Pendant ces mois, j'ai l'impression d'être plus vivante que durant toute mon année de Seconde au lycée. C'était comme si je me reconnectais enfin, que j'étanchais une soif dévorante dont je n'avais pas alors conscience. Littéralement, j'avais ma dose. Lire les ouvrages magiques, sans que mon père ne le sache et d'ailleurs j'avais bien l'impression que le mot « magie » était banni de la maison, fut une libération, comme si je retrouvais une part de moi-même dans ces vieux livres aux couvertures en cuir et aux pages de parchemin jauni. Ils étaient si différents des livres plastifiés aux pages blanches du monde moldu. Pourtant, en même temps, ma vision du monde magique fût radicalement bouleversée au fur et à mesure que mes grands-parents me transmettaient leurs connaissances.

Ils me démontrèrent que mon ancien directeur Albus Dumbledore était loin d'être un saint et aussi bienveillant qu'il le prétendait. Après tout, il avait refusé de les aider alors qu'ils étaient dans le besoin. Notre directeur, selon eux, était à l'origine de certaines lois très coercitives envers certaines pratiques magiques pourtant très utiles, notamment les charmes de protection à base de sang, qui étaient parmi les sortilèges préférés des Sang-Purs. Ils me prouvèrent que la magie n'était ni noire, ni blanche mais dépendait avant tout de la façon dont on la percevait et de comment on voulait l'utiliser. Pour toutes ces connaissances, je ne cessais de les remercier, et devins même plus proche d'eux que du reste de ma famille, surtout mon père, à qui j'en voulais tout de même un peu de me couper autant du monde magique.

Cependant, ce qui me marqua le plus profondément fut mon initiation aux divers codes de l'aristocratie, dont ils faisaient partis durant leur enfance avant d'être jetés dehors le jour de leur majorité comme des secrets honteux. Cette initiation était très approuvée par mon père, qui y voyait un moyen de me faire bien voir pour de futurs entretiens avec les grandes universités britanniques. Sous la houlette de ma grand-mère, j'appris donc à me tenir droite en toutes circonstances. Il y eu d'ailleurs beaucoup de scènes comiques avant que je n'en sois capable. Grand-père m'enseigna à contrôler mes sentiments pour pouvoir garder un masque sur mon visage pour cacher mes émotions, j'appris par la suite dans un livre qu'il s'agissait des bases d'une branche de la magie appelée Occlumencie.

D'apathique, je devins froide et cela se ressentit au lycée, ce qui n'était pas un mal, cela me permettait de relativiser la pression que l'on avait sur les épaules. De toute façon, je ne m'étais pas fait de véritables amis. Comment aurais-je pu ? Je passais mon temps à mentir. Et puis, je me sentais tellement différente d'eux, qui pensaient avant tout à leur avenir. Je n'étais là que parce que mon monde m'était inaccessible pour cause d'une guerre meurtrière.

Une fois les leçons de maintien finies, mes grands-parents m'apprirent aussi les noms des grandes familles et leurs histoires, notamment les Malfoy, les Nott et les Black, en me montrant qu'elles n'avaient pas toujours été noires et que les idées que j'avais sur elles à Poudlard n'étaient fondées que sur des préjugés. J'y avais quasiment passé tout mon été entre la seconde et la première, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des week-end de mon année scolaire.

Plus ces leçons progressaient, plus je sentais que j'approchais de leur grand secret. Il semblait évident que pour être capable de l'écouter, je devais casser tout mes préjugés. Ce fut pendant les vacances de la Toussaint que j'eus enfin la révélation. Et effectivement ce fût un grand choc ! Il me fallut plusieurs jours pour me faire à l'idée.

Mes grands-parents maternels m'apprirent que je descendais, par eux, de deux branches cousines de la famille Nott. Grand-père était très exactement, le grand-oncle direct du Lord Nott actuel, puisque son frère était le père de Lord Nott. Quand à ma grand-mère, elle était de la seule branche secondaire existant dans cette famille, branche qui remontait à quatre générations avant elle. En réalité, je n'étais donc pas une Née-de-Moldue, même si ma grand-mère paternelle était une sorcière d'ascendance américaine... Je descendais de l'une des plus grandes familles du monde sorcier (même si au vu de la nature de mes parents et de mes grands-parents je n'avais aucun droit sauf peut-être celui de reprendre le nom qu'auraient dû porter mes grands-parents). Une autre surprise était l'existence de gène de gènes de créatures magiques dans cette lignée, mais les miens ne s'étaient pas activés à mon dix-septième anniversaire, donc j'étais une sorcière normale.

Si j'en croyais, de plus, leur parole, actuellement il n'y avait plus que deux représentants de la famille Nott, les autres membres, déjà peu nombreux de par la tradition de ne faire d'un enfant dans les vieilles familles sorcières, sauf exception dans le cas de cracmols, étaient soit morts de vieillesse, soit morts lors de la Première Guerre contre Voldemort. Je pus le vérifier dans un de leur ouvrages sur les généalogies sorcières qui se mettait automatiquement à jour, les branches ne se coupant qu'en la présence de cracmols, ce qui sur le coup me parut terriblement rétrograde et injuste. En même temps, bien que j'étais fière de mon ascendance, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir une certaine honte de ce nom : après tout ceux qui l'avaient porté avaient largement supporté le Lord Noir dans les années 1970. De plus, d'après mes grands-parents qui continuaient je ne sais comment à avoir des contacts avec le monde magique, Théodore Nott Senior et Théodore Nott Junior avaient de nouveau rejoints les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Je gardais toutes ces informations pour moi. Si mes parents savaient la vérité, ils m'interdiraient de retourner voir mes grands-parents. Or, je pourrais pas supporter l'absence de cette bougée d'oxygène.

Mon inquiétude pour le monde magique se renforçait semaine après semaine même si j'essayais de la dissimuler. Les cours de Grand-Père étaient d'une utilité réconfortante. Après la chute du Ministère, je fus encore plus attentive aux nouvelles. Je voyais bien à la télévision que le nombre d'incidents étranges impliquant des morts ne cessaient d'augmenter. Cela voulait dire que le Lord Noir avait de plus en plus de pouvoir. Poudlard était-elle tombée ? Certains jours, au vu du climat extrêmement pluvieux de cet été, je me demandais si même le climat n'était pas du côté du Lord. Je plaignais sincèrement le côté de la Lumière et notamment Harry Potter, cet enfant sur qui tout les espoirs d'une communauté reposaient. Je plaignais aussi sa meilleure amie Hermione Granger, qui devait être au moins autant recherchée que son ami, de par ses origines Née-de-moldue et son soutien indéfectible. Étaient-ils seulement vivants ? Et le directeur Albus Dumbledore, que faisait-il ? Il était réputé être la personne dont le Lord avait le plus peur. Dans ces moments-là, j'avais même honte d'être si loin du monde magique : je faisais comme la plupart des sorciers, je me terrais loin du danger.

* * *

Ma rentrée en Première fut l'occasion d'une autre grande déception de mon père à mon égard, la première que je pus voir de façon explicite. Je venais d'avoir dix-huit ans au mois d'août. Les relations se tendirent à la maison.

Persuadé que j'allais à présent rester dans le monde moldu, il voulait absolument que j'intègre une filière à dominante scientifique, qui, selon lui, m'ouvrirait le plus de portes dans les écoles supérieures du pays. Or, je fis le choix une filière plutôt littéraire, mon amour pour les livres étant plus forte que l'attrait pour les formules mathématiques et chimiques pour lesquelles j'avais toujours eu des soucis de compréhension. De plus, à mes yeux, c'était aussi une façon de ne pas complètement renoncer à ce que je considérais comme mon monde. Les ouvrages étaient tellement plus importants dans le monde magique que les formules étranges. Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas pris Arithmancie en troisième année, n'étant pas attirée et ayant préférée l'apprentissage des Runes pour comprendre la manière dont comment elles pouvaient renforcer les sortilèges.

La réaction de mon père ne fut pas vive. Elle fut, par contre, beaucoup plus sournoise. Ce n'était pas méchant, mais plutôt méprisant. Son regard moqueur le montrait, il ricanait parfois à propos des noms de mes matières, mais cela était assez rare. Cela restait une impression diffuse, qui créait un malaise croissant entre nous deux, déjà que nous n'étions pas particulièrement proche. Ce fut le début de la fin, à mes yeux. Les discussions devinrent plus vives et quelques non-dits s'installèrent, ajoutant au malaise. La communication devint moins facile, surtout que ma soeur, très stressée, par son année de seconde, se défoulait sur la famille pour évacuer un peu la pression, qui reposait sur ses épaules. Une des ses plus grandes peurs était de décevoir nos parents, déjà que le fait qu'elle ne soit pas une sorcière l'avait beaucoup marquée.

Toutefois, l'année scolaire se passa plutôt bien, malgré le nombre affolant d'incidents étranges rapportés par les informations et mon état psychologique se détériorant d'autant. Tout ce qui était lié à mon désormais ancien monde me rendait complètement fébrile alors que le monde moldu achevait de me dégoûter de la technologie. Tout était si scientifique, si raisonné, sans cette étincelle de merveilleux qui me semblait tellement indispensable à la vie. Aux yeux de mes camarades, je ne vivais que pour le travail, étant froide et peu chaleureuse le reste du temps. Une Serdaigle dans toute sa splendeur selon les préjugés de Poudlard : un être froid juste intéressée par la connaissance. Parfois, ce cliché me faisait sourire. Après tout, c'était une forme de lien avec mon passé. Tout était bon à garder si cela pouvait me réchauffer le coeur.

Même si j'essayais de le cacher, je me rongeais les sangs pour ce monde qui m'avait tant apporté. La culpabilité de ne pas pouvoir aider me dévorait les entrailles. Maman me proposa plusieurs fois d'aller chez un psychologue pour pouvoir parler de ce qu'elle prenait pour le stress lié à mon orientation et au rythme du lycée. Mes grands-parents, eux, ne s'y trompaient pas... Je sentais la même angoisse chez eux. Plus d'une fois je voulu me précipiter au grenier récupérer ma baguette pour rejoindre mon monde. Mais c'était comme si mon père savait : il se trouvait à chaque fois sur mon chemin quand cette pulsion me prenait.

J'avais beau vivre chez ma famille, chez les gens qui étaient censés m'aimer le plus au monde, je ne m'étais jamais autant sentie prisonnière. C'est à ce moment-là que je compris que les meilleures intentions du monde pouvaient être les ennemies du bien. Ils voulaient me protéger et, sans le voir, contribuait à me détruire. Pourtant, je gardais espoir parce que mes grands-parents y croyaient.

Oui, un jour tout allait changer. La guerre n'allait pas durer éternellement. Harry Potter allait gagner et je pourrais enfin rentrer chez moi. Sinon, j'allais attendre d'avoir fini le lycée pour pouvoir disparaitre. Après tout l'université était loin, il allait falloir déménager. Je n'aurais plus mon père sans arrêt sur le dos. Et là, je pourrais rejoindre mon monde et aider, dans la mesure de mes maigres moyens, Harry Potter et ses amis.

Je le jurais ! Je rentrerais chez moi !

* * *

Pour ceux qui ont lu la première version, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Et pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait, quels sont vos avis ?

Gros bisous à tous !


	2. Chapter 2 : Tournant

**Bonjour, **

**REPUBLICATION : Cette histoire est retravaillée et devrait être approfondie par rapport à la première version.**

Résumé : Abigail O'Really, descendante de la famille Nott par ses grands-parents cracmols, est forcée de quitter le monde magique en guerre et ne s'intègre pas dans le monde moldu. Elle choisit de retourner à Poudlard se battre pour la dernière bataille et son avenir aux côtés du Trio d'Or et de Drago Malfoy. Son but : changer le monde des sorciers.

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

Pour le rythme de publication : **1 chapitre tout les 15 jours.** Au niveau réécriture, je viens de commencer à reprendre le deuxième chapitre. Pour la suite, c'est selon vos reviews. Hésitez pas à en mettre, surtout que je ne suis pas du tout familière de ce site, alors le format peut ne pas vous plaire.

! L'histoire commence réellement au second chapitre. Le premier sert plutôt à mettre en place mon personnage principal et à poser le contexte. J'espère que cela va quand même vous plaire même s'il ne se passe pas dans le monde magique.

Voici la suite du chapitre 1. Il y a moins de descriptions et la situation s'accélère. La guerre prend de plus en plus de place.

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le choix**

Au début du mois d'avril, alors que je préparais mes examens pour pouvoir passer en terminale, je me rendis compte d'un changement de comportement chez mes grands-parents maternels, chez qui je continuais à passer le plus clair de mon temps. Pourtant, j'avais vraiment mis beaucoup de temps à accepter l'origine de ma famille...Heureusement, que j'avais reçu tout ces enseignements avant pour m'enlever mes préjugés.

Ce changement d'attitude était d'autant plus visible chez grand-mère. Tout les deux semblaient de plus en plus inquiets même s'ils tentaient de me le cacher. Visiblement la situation s'était encore dégradée dans le monde magique. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que la chute du Ministère ? Peut-être la mort de Harry Potter ou celle de Dumbledore ? Non c'était impossible, le vieil homme à la longue barbe, qui me rappelait Gandalf chez Tolkien, semblait éternel !

Face à mes nombreuses interrogations, ils évitaient le sujet, détournaient mes questions, utilisaient leurs masques d'indifférence mais le malaise était plus qu'évident. De plus, depuis que je les connaissais ils n'avaient jamais adopté leurs visages Sang-purs devant moi, sauf dans le cadre de mes exercices. Cela ne faisait qu'alimenter mes angoisses. Cet état d'inquiétude fut encore plus visible quand je vis que ma grand-mère s'était mise à faire des potions en grand nombre dans la cave de leur maison. Parmi elles, je reconnais un nombre assez impressionnant de potions de Soin. Trop impressionnant pour qu'elles ne soient uniquement pour eux.

Mes grands-parents se préparaient à faire face à un grand danger.

Les Potions étaient l'un des rares domaines à partir duquel ils pouvaient agir pour pouvoir se protéger contre une potentielle attaque. Leur maison n'était pas protégée. Pour autant, bien que cracmols, mes grands-parents restaient tout les deux très doués en Potion, une des rares matières où le peu de magie qu'ils possédaient suffisait pour avoir des résultats. Grand-père disait d'ailleurs à ce propos que puisque leur magie n'était pas assez puissante pour créer autre chose, ils se devaient d'être excellent au moins dans un domaine. Grand-mère était littéralement passionnée par ces mélanges et m'avait montré plusieurs de ses décoctions, dont l'efficacité n'était pas sans me rappeler celles du professeur Rogue à Poudlard, avec qui, elle m'avait avouée avoir été en correspondance pendant un temps. Elle était si douée qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen d'en améliorer certaines, mais je n'en savais guère plus. Grand-père ajoutait aussi que c'était une preuve flagrante qu'ils n'étaient pas dénués de magie, ce que disait pourtant la grande partie de la société magique, pour laquelle seule la capacité d'utiliser une baguette pouvait prouver que quelqu'un n'était pas un cracmol. Quand j'avais appris cela, j'avais été terriblement en colère.

Certes, ne pas avoir assez de magie pour se servir d'une baguette pouvait être honteux, mais il existait plusieurs branches de magie où la baguette n'était pas nécessaire, plusieurs d'entre elles étaient même enseignées à Poudlard ! Parmi elles, en-dehors des Potions, il y avait notamment les Runes, l'Occlumancie, l'Astronomie, les Soins aux Créatures magiques, ainsi que l'Arithmancie. Le directeur Dumbledore faisait même de la magie sans baguette. Lorsque Grand-père m'avait raconté cela, je m'étais rendue compte à quel point les sorciers britanniques dépendaient de leur baguette et mettaient de côté les autres branches, pourtant très nombreuses de la magie. Je m'étais alors intéressée aux autres écoles du monde magique, notamment l'académie de Salem, Dumstrang et Beauxbâtons ainsi que Rochefroide, le pendant masculin de Beauxbâtons. Le constat n'était pas en faveur des sorciers britanniques. Mon enthousiasme pour la société britannique avait subi une nouvelle douche froide : ce que j'appelais mon monde, et que je considérais comme merveilleux, était terriblement rétrograde non seulement envers les sorciers, mais envers ce qu'ils vénéraient : la magie elle-même.

Ces informations renforcèrent ma soif de connaissances sur la magie, au point d'oublier de rendre certains devoirs au lycée. Mes camarades, pour le peu avec qui j'avais réussi à nouer des liens, un tour de force à mes yeux puisque tout mon passé se basait sur la magie et échanger sur autre chose que les cours s'avérait difficile, finirent par ne plus m'adresser la parole à partir du milieu de l'année scolaire, me trouvant trop distraite. Je ne m'en souciais pas : j'avais beaucoup plus important à l'esprit.

Mes grands-parents se préparaient à faire face à la guerre, qui était en train de déborder dans le monde moldu.

Une perspective bien effrayante !

* * *

Les mois passants, j'en profitais pour préparer mon départ de chez mes parents, poussée par l'inquiétude émanant de mes grands-parents. Un sentiment d'urgence ne me quittait plus. Les cauchemars devenaient récurrents.

L'université restait le meilleur prétexte que j'avais trouvé pour quitter mes parents sans éveiller leurs soupçons. Poudlard étant en Écosse, je cherchais dans le Nord de l'Angleterre, pas trop loin de mon ancienne école. Je profitais aussi de mes passages chez mes grands-parents pour affiner chaque détail. Au mois de février, Grand-mère me fournit un sac sans fond dans lequel elle entreposa un grand nombre de ses préparations.

Un regard de sa part me renseigna : elle savait ce que je préparais et faisait son possible pour pouvoir m'aider. Je sus aussi qu'elle ne me dénoncerait pas.

* * *

Un changement important intervient au cours des vacances de printemps, qui bouleversa mon quotidien, au point de me faire presque totalement délaisser mes cours au lycée. Mes angoisses franchirent alors un nouveau pallier.

En effet, depuis la mi-avril, il m'était formellement interdit d'entrer dans la cave, où Grand-mère passait à présent quasiment tout son temps depuis le début du mois. Malgré ma curiosité et le manque que je ressentais de la voir beaucoup moins, j'avais respecté sa demande. Lorsque je posais la question à Grand-père, il haussait les épaules et me souriait, mais je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose, d'autant plus que malgré mes demandes, aucun des deux ne me donnait plus aucune nouvelle du monde magique.

J'avais aussi remarqué la disparition de la maison d'un certain nombre d'ouvrages, tous à propos de divers branches de magie, souvent peu explorées. Les seuls restant comptaient l'histoire des grandes familles sorcières, en en faisaient les généalogies et traitaient de l'étiquette. Certes, avec les examens qui approchaient, j'avais laissé l'étude de la magie de côté, mais de là à voir disparaitre les ouvrages que j'avais passé tant d'heures à lire, il y avait un pas, qui ajoutait à mes angoisses. Là-dessus aussi, Grand-père ne me souffla pas un mot, se contentant de me répondre que moins j'en savais, mieux c'était. Tout cela, à mes yeux, ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : mes grands-parents se préparaient au pire, ce qui voulait dire qu'au mieux les choses s'étaient considérablement aggravées, et qu'au pire le Lord avait fini par gagner.

J'était si inquiète que je me mis à en rêver la nuit, à faire de terribles cauchemars mettant en scène mes anciennes amies de Poudlard. Je priais tout les jours la magie pour qu'elles soient toujours en vie. Le manque de sommeil, qui suivait, nuisait à ma concentration et mes parents s'en étaient aperçus. Maman m'avait même envoyé chez le médecin prendre des vitamines pour compenser, mais l'angoisse, elle, était toujours là.

Au lycée, je tentais de faire bonne figure face aux enseignants, en mettant mon état sur le compte du stress pour les examens. A chacun de mes moments de libre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aller surfer sur Internet pour vérifier si des évènements étranges n'étaient pas arrivés, pouvant me mettre la puce à l'oreille sur l'état du monde magique. Des accidents causant un nombre de morts conséquents étaient régulièrement évoqués, sûrement des traces de chasses organisées par des Mangemorts, mais rien de plus.

J'en déduisais que mon monde était alors toujours en guerre ou que le Lord avait encore d'autres affaires à régler avant de se lancer dans sa grande opération contre les moldus. Certains jours, je me surprenais même à prier pour Harry Potter et ses amis. Je ne les avais pas vu depuis l'annonce du retour de Voldemort, mais j'avais pu les côtoyer d'assez près pendant les séances de l'AD, au point qu'Hermione Granger s'asseyait régulièrement à ma table de travail à la bibliothèque. J'espérais qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils allaient trouver une solution, tout en me maudissant intérieurement de faire reposer mes espoirs sur les épaules d'un enfant, qui n'avait rien demandé.

Je savais très bien, comme une grande majorité des étudiants les plus âgés et de mes condisciples de Serdaigle, que celui qu'on appelait le Survivant était manipulé par notre directeur. Nous savions tous ce qui se cachait au château durant sa première année et nous avions pu voir comment Albus Dumbledore l'avait manipulé pour aller récupérer la Pierre Philosophale. Pourtant, nous n'avions rien dit cette fois-là, ni les années suivantes. Il s'agit d'ailleurs d'un de mes plus grands regrets, encore plus depuis les enseignements de mes grands-parents.

Cependant, nous, les Serdaigles, avions conscience que nous n'aurions pas été écouté. Il était visible qu'Harry Potter avait foi en notre directeur et en chacune de ses paroles. Sa scolarité nous avait paru étrange dès le début : pourquoi semblait-il ne rien connaître du monde de la magie ? Pourquoi le directeur le regardait autant ? Pourquoi était-il convoqué plus régulièrement que n'importe quel autre élève du château ? Il y avait des dizaines de pourquoi, mais le plus brûlant, c'est pourquoi, alors que notre directeur et lui-même criaient au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, il n'avait pas eu de cours particuliers pour au moins savoir se défendre, puisque le Ministère n'allait pas le faire ? En ces sombres jours, ces questions revenaient me hanter et me montraient que ma lâcheté ne datait pas de la décision prise par mes parents de m'éloigner de Poudlard. Je criais contre les injustices, je les avais vu autour d'Harry Potter mais je n'avais rien fait. Cet état de fait me rongeait, ajoutant à mes angoisses.

Chaque jour, je sentais la boule d'angoisse dans mon estomac se consolider et peser de plus en plus lourd. Je dormais de moins en moins et cacher mes cernes devenait de plus en plus difficile. J'avais du mal à me concentrer sur ce que mon père appelait ma « vraie vie », la vie dans le monde moldu. Une vie qui m'insupportait de plus en plus, car tellement loin de ce que je souhaitais réellement. Mon comportement en pâtissait : je devenais froide avec ma famille, me réfugiant sans cesse derrière mon masque d'impassibilité. Même mes grands-parents en firent les frais, mais, eux, au moins, avaient compris. Maman prit alors la décision de m'emmener chez le psychologue. Selon elle, j'avais besoin de discuter et tout irait mieux.

Si, seulement, elle savait. Mais je ne pouvais pas en parler.

Surtout pas. Elle mettrait mon père au courant et je pourrais faire une croix sur tout mes projets. Elle ne comprendrait tout simplement pas. Elle avait toujours été dans le monde moldu.

* * *

Lors de l'après-midi du deux mai, alors que j'avais fini les cours en avance (une grâce des professeurs pour nous laisser un peu plus réviser), je reçus un appel urgent de mes grands-parents maternels sur mon téléphone portable. L'appel en lui-même me sembla étrange : ils n'utilisaient quasiment pas de technologie moldue (sauf pour cuisiner) et ils savaient très bien que j'allais passé le reste de l'après-midi chez eux.

Quelque chose d'important avait du se produire ! Grand-père semblait complètement retourné, reprenant à peine sous souffle pour m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Et quel appel urgent c'était ! Ils m'annonçaient être lié à l'Ordre du Phénix, et ce malgré leur condition de cracmol ! C'était donc ça tout les secrets : ils fournissaient le camps de la Lumière ! C'était une grande surprise sachant qu'ils n'appréciaient que très peu Dumbledore, mais en temps de guerre la nécessité faisait loi.

Le message parlait de l'annonce sur la radio clandestine sorcière qu'une grande bataille aurait lieu un peu plus tard le soir même à Poudlard. Mes grands-parents avaient décidé tout les deux d'y aller avec leurs propres armes, pour se battre pour le futur, disaient-ils. Ils avaient décidé que s'ils pouvaient être utiles en aveuglant les Mangemorts ou en soignant les combattants, ils iraient aider. D'après leur message, ils avaient un moyen de rallier Poudlard dans l'après-midi et m'enjoignaient de ne surtout pas m'inquiéter pour eux.

Rangeant en vrac toutes mes fiches de révision de culture classique dans mon sac à dos, je me pris la tête entre les mains et me mis à réfléchir intensément. La boule d'angoisse dans mon ventre se fit encore plus lourde qu'à l'accoutumée. Je ne pouvais plus rester sans rien faire, j'allais devenir folle de culpabilité et indigne d'être une sorcière.

Je pouvais me battre, j'étais jeune ! Même si je n'avais pas réellement pratiqué de magie depuis près de deux ans je connaissais toujours mes sortilèges sur le bout des doigts, je me les récitais souvent comme pour garder un lien avec mon monde. J'avais aussi participé à l'Armée de Dumbledore, Harry m'avait même dit que j'étais très douée, alors si mes maigres compétences pouvaient servir, alors il fallait que j'y aille ! Rester assise là, à faire comme si tout allait bien, m'était tout simplement devenu insupportable. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mes grands-parents, âgés et cracmols, allés combattre et surtout voir Poudlard, ma seconde maison, être détruite.

A peine le bus arrêté, je courus comme une dératée jusqu'à la maison de mes parents pour pouvoir récupérer mes affaires, dont ma baguette magique, toujours enfermées au grenier, et les prévenir de mes projets. Mon père était assis dans la cuisine, lisant ce qui était le journal du jour. Il haussa un sourcil à ma venue : échevelée avec mon sac à dos, toujours sur mes épaules, le manteau pas enlevé.

Très rapidement, je lui déballais ma pensée, quasiment sans respirer, priant intérieurement que mon honnêteté me serve pour une fois. Très droit sur sa chaise, les bras croisés et le regard sombre, il émis une fin de non recevoir. Un simple non catégorique, qui était soutenu par Maman, que je n'avais pas vu arrivé. Je sentis mon masque d'impassibilité, déjà bien mis à mal par les nouvelles de mes grands-parents se fissurer complètement. Ils se mirent à argumenter : pour eux, ce n'était pas aux enfants de faire la guerre, mais aux adultes.

Comment leur expliquer ? Mes parents, sans magie, n'avaient jamais réellement voulu comprendre le fonctionnement du monde d'où venaient leurs parents. Comment leur expliquer que connaissant mon monde, j'étais quasiment sûre que personne n'irait aider les défenseurs de Poudlard, que le Lord allait gagner et que toute ma famille avait de grandes chances de finir traquer dès le début de son règne. Je tentais de leur expliquer.

\- Il faut que j'y aille. Je dois les aider. C'est mon monde. Je dois y aller, répétais-je comme un mantra.

Mon père plia doucement son journal sans dire un mot puis me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Non, tu n'iras pas. Ce n'est pas ton monde, rajouta-t-il d'un ton très froid.

Cette réponse me souffla complètement. Je sentis la panique commencer à m'envahir et tentais une nouvelle fois d'argumenter. Sans aucun succès. La discussion était finie.

Mes larmes finirent par déborder. Ils ne comprenaient pas que c'était mon monde que j'allais défendre, que sûrement des élèves beaucoup plus jeunes allaient se battre. Je me doutais pertinemment que le Ministère n'interviendrait pas : il y avait déjà tant d'incidents dangereux dans le monde moldu sans qu'il intervienne. De plus, si le Lord attaquait Poudlard, c'était que le Ministère devait sûrement être tombé sous sa coupe, et qu'hormis les membres de l'Ordre personne ne viendrait. Et encore parmi ces derniers, avec la guerre, un certain nombre devait déjà être tombés au combat...

Quelle horreur !

J'étais tellement en colère, que ma magie instinctive réagit, sûrement aussi parce que je ne l'avais pas utilisé depuis tellement longtemps. Les murs de la maison se mirent à trembler, mais je n'y fis même pas attention, alors que mes parents s'étaient figés, les yeux fixés sur moi.

Quittant la cuisine en vitesse, je courus au grenier, ma magie faisant sauter le verrou sur la porte, même sur le coup je ne m'en suis pas vraiment aperçue. Je fouillais rapidement parmi mes affaires et m'emparai de ma baguette. La sentir entre mes mains me procura une grande joie malgré la gravité de l'heure, je sentais à nouveau la chaleur de la magie courant dans toutes les veines de mon corps. Je continuais et trouvais en plus quelques fioles de potions, dont une d'Enflure et une dizaine de Confusion, toujours bouchées et que j'espérais toujours efficaces. Ce n'était pas grand chose, je le savais bien, mais si cela pouvait sauver quelques vies cela ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Je les fourrais dans mon sac à dos. Même si je ne savais toujours pas comment me rendre à Poudlard.

Ma colère me submergeait tellement que je n'avais pas entendu mes parents entrés derrière moi pour tenter de me retenir. Mon père tenta de m'attraper le bras. Visiblement, il criait, mais je n'entendais rien. D'un mouvement de baguette, je les écartais de mon chemin sans ménagement, puis sorti en courant de la maison pour rejoindre celle de mes grands-parents. Je ne m'étais même pas habillée en tenue sorcière dans la précipitation, seulement de mon sac-à-dos où étaient toutes les fioles et mes cours de la journée. En courant comme une dératée avec mon téléphone portable dans une main, je priais pour être chez mes grands-parents à temps. Heureusement, j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de cacher ma baguette dans mon jean.

Il fallait absolument que je les rejoigne avant qu'ils ne partent pour Poudlard.

Moi aussi, je voulais me battre !

Trop longtemps, j'avais été lâche ! Aujourd'hui, j'allais me comporter comme une Gryffondor !

Sus à Poudlard et au Lord Noir !

* * *

Arrivée devant ma destination, je ne pus retenir un long soupir de soulagement : ils n'étaient pas encore partis. Visiblement, ils semblaient même attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ma grand-mère portait deux sacs : je reconnus le premier, doté d'un sortilège d'Extension, cadeau d'une de ses rares amies du monde magique, où elle rangeait toutes ses potions. Le second sac était moldu et devait vraisemblablement contenir de multiples bandages et outils de soin sorciers et moldus.

Ils m'accueillirent avec un sourire forcé, qui tenait plus de la grimace. L'idée que je me mette en danger ne devait pas beaucoup leur plaire, mais dans leurs yeux je voyais qu'ils étaient fiers que je sois présente. Mon grand-père me tendit une cape de sorcier noire munie de poche où je pus répartir toutes mes potions. La douceur du tissu m'émut aux larmes, malgré la gravité de la situation. Encore un morceau du monde sorcier. J'allais laisser mon sac à dos chez eux. Si je devais me battre, il n'allait faire que me ralentir.

\- Je ne te demanderais pas si tu es sûre de vouloir venir ce soir, ma chérie, dit ma grand-mère, le visage grave, ta présence suffit amplement pour répondre à cette question. Je prie simplement Merlin et la Magie pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien de grave ce soir. Je sais que défendre Poudlard est très important pour toi et que ces derniers temps tu ne supportais plus de rester ici sans rien faire.

\- Merci grand-mère, répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

\- Ma petit-fille, reprit grand-père, les larmes au bord de ses yeux bruns. Tu es notre fierté. Je suis heureux que le monde sorcier soit devenu le tien, heureux que tu veuilles le défendre malgré ces deux dernières années à vivre comme une moldue. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches s'il m'arrive quelque chose ce soir. Certes avec ta grand-mère, nous ne sommes jamais allés à Poudlard, mais nous aimons toujours notre monde d'origine, et nous ne voulons par voir quelqu'un comme le Lord noir au pouvoir. Je te remercie de te joindre à nous.

\- Oh, grand-père…., dis-je la voix pleine de sanglots.

\- Ne me coupe pas ma chérie, dit-il en levant la main. Je voudrais aussi te parler d'autres choses dans les quelques minutes qui nous restent avec que nous partions. Des choses importantes pour ton avenir, et peut-être le nôtre. Il faut absolument que tu saches tout cela.

La gravité du ton et sa solennité de sa voix me fit me raidir. Visiblement ce qu'il avait à me dire était très important.

\- Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant que tu finisses le lycée ou que la guerre ne soit complètement finie dans notre monde, mais les circonstances font que je me dois de te le dire aujourd'hui et ta grand-mère est d'accord avec moi. Si nous sortons vainqueurs, nous souhaitons tout les deux que tu reprennes le nom de famille des Nott et nous devrons avoir une très longue discussion concernant tes origines, car nous ne t'avons pas tout dit. A l'origine, nous ne devions même rien te dire avant soit la réception d'un possible héritage magique, soit avant que tu n'ais vingt ans. Il y a des choses importantes que tu devras savoir, si nous ne nous en sortons pas, débrouilles toi pour aller, lorsque tu auras vingt ans, à Gringotts et demande le gobelin Grisaz, en spécifiant que tu viens de la part de Hermine et Charlus Bottam, nés tout les deux Nott. Il saura quoi faire, nous lui avons laissé des instructions il y a quelques semaines. De plus, sache que nous nous aussi arrangé avec ta famille paternelle : ta grand-mère a quelque chose pour toi aussi. Cela, comme ce qui t'attend de notre part, ne devait être transmis qu'à un de nos descendants possédant de la magie. Donc toi. C'est une des traditions des familles Sang-Purs. Tu es une grande sorcière, nous t'avons appris la théorie de tout les codes du monde sorcier. Je pense que tu le mérites. Peut-être que de cette façon, tu pourras avoir une certaine influence face à certaines injustices que tu voudrais rectifier.

Je sentais les larmes roulées sur mes joues. Ces paroles ressemblaient beaucoup trop à un testament. C'était douloureux à entendre. En même temps, je les comprenais. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'ils se préparaient. Ils avaient dû penser à tout.

Les révélations étaient sidérantes. Décidément, c'était la journée ! D'abord l'Ordre, ensuite ça ! Je n'allais pas avoir le temps de tout digerer. Pour autant, je compris le sens de la manœuvre. Même si le camps de la Lumière perdait, mes grands-parents avaient fait en sorte que je puisse être reconnue comme une Sang-Pure, et ainsi je pourrais être préservée si le Lord gagnait.

Les dernières phrases me tirèrent un rapide sourire. Il était vrai que je me étais toujours indignée contre le traitement réservé à mes grands-parents, ainsi qu'à mes parents mais aussi sur la façon dont le monde sorcier était organisé : les jeunes sorciers ayant vécus dans le monde moldu arrivaient sans rien connaître et personne ne leur apprenait quoique ce soit sur les traditions sorcières que sur la façon dont la société fonctionnait. Heureusement que j'avais eu mes grands-parents pour changer la donne.

\- Je le ferais grand-père, promis-je solennellement, à travers mes larmes. Je tenterai de changer les choses.

Cette phrase marqua l'un des tournants les plus importants de ma vie. Intérieurement, je sentais qu'en acceptant la proposition de mes grands-parents, je faisais aussi mon choix de vie. Je choisissais le monde magique, tout en sachant pertinemment que ma famille allait très difficilement l'accepter. Je savais aussi, rien qu'à la sensation de chaleur de ma baguette, bien que plus forte que dans mes souvenirs, que je ne pourrais plus m'en couper. Il s'agissait de mon monde et j'avais bien l'intention d'y vivre.

A ce moment-là, un homme apparut devant nous dans un « pop » sonore qui nous fit sursauter. Hoquetant, je reconnus mon professeur de quatrième année en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le loup-garou Remus Lupin. D'un seul coup, les choses me parurent plus réelles : j'allais me battre contre des Mangemorts, des gens beaucoup plus expérimentés que moi en magie classique et manipulant des formes de magies qui m'étaient inconnues. Je risquais de mourir. Ma grand-mère sentit mon trouble et me pressa doucement le bras pour me réconforter. Je me forçais à me recomposer une expressions et remis mon masque.

Je relevais la tête et vis Remus Lupin. L'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel semblait très fatigué, de grosses cernes noirâtres courraient sous ses yeux, ses vêtements étaient si froissés que j'eu l'impression qu'il avait dormi dedans. Il semblait avoir pris dix ans depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il me sourit et je sus qu'il m'avait reconnue :

\- Miss Abigail O' Really, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, malgré ces heures si sombres, fit-il galamment. Monsieur, Madame, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

\- Professeur Lupin, le plaisir est partagé, dis-je en me redressant et en retrouvant d'un coup tout les usages des codes aristocratiques sorciers, alors que mes grands-parents répondaient à la salutation avec un simple hochement de tête.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. J'ai été envoyé pour vous emmener. Je ferais deux trajets. Mesdames, si vous me permettez.

Il tendit galamment ses bras. Ma grand-mère et moi attrapèrent chacune une de ses manches, puis nous transplanèrent ensemble. La sensation fut extrêmement déplaisante. C'était la première fois que j'utilisais un tel mode de transport : étant née pendant l'été, je n'avais pas pu passer les formations de transplanage en sixième année. En arrivant à destination, je tombais par terre, les mains dans la poussière. En relevant la tête, je m'aperçus que nous étions arrivés dans une chambre qui n'avait pas du servir depuis des années. Mon ancien professeur transplana de nouveau pour aller chercher grand-père.

Après un signe de grand-mère sur la nécessité de garder le silence dans un lieu inconnu, je tirais ma baguette et observais la pièce dans laquelle nous étions arrivées. Petite, très sale, avec un grand nombre de toiles d'araignées au plafond, elle n'avait pas dû être nettoyée ni utilisé depuis des lustres. Le lit et l'armoire bancale semblaient prêts à tomber en morceaux. Hormis une porte en bois et une fenêtre, à travers laquelle la lumière passait à peine, il n'y avait pas d'issue.

Pourtant, je me sentais heureuse. J'allais bientôt rentrer chez moi. Être de nouveau entièrement moi.

Je me mis face à la porte, baguette brandie, un sortilège Cuisant sur le bout des lèvres. J'avais revu ce Sortilège à plusieurs reprises dans les ouvrages de théories de Grand-Mère. Malgré l'aspect délabré de la pièce qui pouvait donné l'impression que cela faisait longtemps que personne n'était venu, nous ne savions même pas où nous étions arrivés, alors la plus grande prudence était de mise. Moins de deux minutes après notre arrivée, le professeur Lupin était de retour, accompagné de mon grand-père. Ce dernier faillit tomber comme moi, si ma grand-mère n'avait pas été assez vive pour le retenir. Mon ancien enseignant haussa un sourcil en me voyant la baguette brandie puis eut un fin sourire.

La sécurité n'était plus de mise. Il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Maintenant je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. J'allais me battre. Pour mes amies, que j'avais laissé ici, pour ma famille, pour mon avenir.

Moi aussi, j'entrais en guerre.

* * *

**A dans quinze jours :)**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Hésitez pas à laisser un message si cela vous plaît et même si ça ne vous plaît pas :)**


End file.
